Touched by the Eagles Wings
by Elvenshire the Golden One
Summary: What if it all wasn't a game and the champions of the League were actually slaves, forced to fight against there will? Follow one man as he recounts past events as he saves and shelters one of the most scarred and broken champions? Can two broken individuals help each other become whole? Can they learn to love once again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its me. I'm not dead or anything. I've just been through a lot really fast. I was in a car accident which broke my back and took my girlfriend from me at the same time so I really didn't care about writing so I didn't. But I decided to start again but here are a few things I have to say.

First: I decided to rewrite 'Touched by the Eagles Wings' because I felt it wasn't written well and I didn't know where to go with the story. That being said the title is the same but instead of a third person narrative I'm going for first person from my OC Lain's point of view. My OC also strongly resembles myself because it helps me get in the perspective of the character.

Second: I'm not currently doing anything being still laid up from my multiple surgery so I will try to update 1-2 chapters a week depending on whats going on.

Finally: Some of you might have been disappointed about my hiatus and I'm sorry, and if you were angry, well then you can go fuck yourself I've been threw a lot.

Thanks for the support, and on with the new 'Touched by the Eagles Wings'.

* * *

Chapter 1: Explanation

The FBI had been called in to help with a possible abduction, but this was no ordinary case. Not that any case was ordinary, but this one was much more disturbing. 2 days ago a member of congress, Senator Leanne McDonald had called the police to report her son missing. She had last spoken to him a 3 weeks ago and when he didn't call for her birthday (as he always did) she became worried and decided to call his school and work but no one had seen him since the day he called her.

Staring into the bedroom of the small one room apartment she could obviously tell something was not right. To her left against the wall was a desk with a chair under it. What was odd there was nothing but a small pocket notebook. To her left was an unmade bed that someone obviously had slept in. All of this was ordinary compared to what was in the middle of the room on the floor, or better yet what wasn't. In the middle of the floor there was a large spherical indentation as if some one had dug a bowl into the floor, but most eye catching was a large feather in the middle on the indentation.

Reaching down with a gloved hand Kimble plucked the feather off the ground by its base to inspect it. It was large, at least a foot long and 3 inches wide. Besides all that she had never seen a feather like this one. Is was a deep purplish-blue, she had never before seen a bird of this color that could leave such a feather. Still holding the feather in her hand she turned her attention to the notebook. On the table flipping to the first page she read only one word in the middle on the page. 'Explanation'. Standing there studying the word she unknowingly began to twirl the feather between her index finger and thumb. She turned to the next page she began reading.

'Hello, if you are reading this then you are looking for me Lain McDonald, but before I tell you what happened to me I should start at the beginning which was about 3 weeks ago. So sit down in the chair and relax because this story is one strange and unbelievable turn of events.'


	2. Chapter 2

Alright that's the first "Chapter" per say. I'm going to write longer chapters then I did before. As I said before leave me reviews. I can only improve.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Strange Night

As Kimble finished the first page she skimmed over the rest of the pages realized the whole notebook was written in. Seeing this would take a while she decided to take a seat in the chair and continue reading. After sitting down in the chair she grabbed the notebook and flipped the page and continued to read. 'The night this all started was December 11, 2019. It was around 11:00 PM and I was walking home from the bar.'

As I walked outside the bar I was slapped in the face by an ice cold chill. Being December and living in Denver, Colorado meant it was a cold 22 degrees outside. Zipping up my jacket, I retrieved my cigar from my breast pocket, then sticking my hand into the right front pocket of my jeans I grasped my lighter and pulled it into the cold air. Shaking from the cold I lit my cigar then stuck my lighter back into its haven. Taking one long drag from the cigar filled my chest with a warm sensation chasing away some of the cold. After standing in front of the bar I took another puff and proceed to cross the street and walk towards my home. As I walked I couldn't help but notice that there were few people walking down the street being a testament to how cold it was. As I walked I passed a young couple walking beside each other holding hands laughing at something one of them said. _'Poor bastards don't even know that will inevitably lead to heart break.'_ I thought to myself. Looking to my right I stopped in my tracks. There he was staring, judging.

He wore a thick jean coat that was faded from many a days worn. His hands were rough and calloused. The jeans he wore were faded like his jacket but still strong and rough. He wore boots that were in there twilight years and almost ready to be retired. Upon his head was a dark green baseball cap that was covered by a hood. Of all these features the most that stood out was his face. His forehead was smooth and unwrinkled, his cheeks red from the cold, his chin was wide and strong and had a light stubble he never shaved. His nose was prominent but not unattractively so, his lips cracked and dry as if he had been wandering in the desert. Then there were his eyes, pale blue that shined like stars even in the dark. All the wile he stood there with a cigar in his mouth, puff after puff, staring, judging. The man I stared at I hardly recognized anymore. The window of a barbershop reflected my reality back at me harshly and apologetically. Disgusted with who I saw I continued on. I walked about 40 feet while staring at the sidewalk below me. When I again looked up and to my right It was not my reflection I saw but something much worse. In the window were decorations for Christmas. A tree with ornaments and lights, Under the tree were presents wrapped as if someone was waiting to open them. Beside the tree there was a small table with a plate of fake cookies with a fake glass of milk to go with it. As I looked over the seen in front of me I became sick to my stomach and thus continued walking.

 _'Every one loves this time of year because of all the snow and the holidays and Christmas.'_ I think to myself bitterly. All I can think about about this time of year is regret and pain. So almost every day I go to Joe's Pub to drown my sorrows like a tragic story. As I continue walking down the street I decided to take a short cut down an ally that leads right beside my apartment like I usually do, but when I turned the corner what I saw stopped me in my tracks. There in the middle of the alley about 40 yards in front of me was a was a person lying on the ground in the fetal position.

As I approached her I realized it was a woman and that she was completely naked. I quickly began to jog over to see if she was okay when all of a sudden something gabbed my hood making me slip on the newly laid snow. I fell onto my back hard and got the wind knocked out of me. As I laid there flashbacks flashed before my eyes.

"C'mon Lainder, where are we going?" a voice asked beside me.

"You'll see once we get there." I responded.

 _'No, not this. Anything but this.'_ I looked to my right to stare into the eyes of the most beautiful woman I had known. Kelly Weatherly was her name, and she was the love of my life. With her long blond hair and her hourglass figure I couldn't help but wonder what I did to deserve someone like her in my life.

As I stared at her all of a sudden I realized there were two bright lights behind her head threw the window. _'NO NO NO! Please not this!'_ Then I realized what the lights were and hit the brakes and tried to turn the car but it was to late. There was nothing that could be done. _'NOOOOO!'_

"NOOOO!" I awoke screaming. Breathing heavy I looked around and realized I was in the middle of the alley. A tears rolled down my face remembering that horrible time in my life. Then I remembered where I was and what I was doing. Sitting up and wiping my eyes I looked about 10 yards in front of me and the woman was still laying on the ground in the fetal position. I got up and started to walk up to her to see if she was okay until something big landed beside her screaming.

I had to blink a few times before it sunk in that what I was starring at was a giant blue bird. It landed between me and the woman and spread its wings in a defensive matter and screeched as if it was protecting her. Seeing the woman behind the bird I knew she had to be freezing to death and if I didn't do anything she may vary well die. Looking around I tried to find something that could help me. Looking to my left I couldn't find anything then to my right about 3 yards away I noticed a short pole and a bag of old rags on the ground and then it hit me.

I slowly walked to my right all while keeping my eyes on the screaming bird in front of me at all times. Slowly I knelt above the pole and rags. I picked up the pole and tore open the bag all while keeping my eyes on the hostile bird. Then grabbing the cloth I noted it was moist with oil or something so I should easily be able to lite it, I then wrapped the end of the pole. Then reaching into my pocket I retrieved my lighter from it's hiding place. Then striking the lighter below the cloth on the pole the sparks caught the gas igniting it. All at once the cloth erupted into flames and shone brightly Then I quickly stoop up and returned my lighter once again. Seeing the flames erupt the bird hopped back now almost on top of the woman.

Now having my makeshift torch in my hand I slowly walked towards the woman and bird. As I got closer the bird became louder but backed off, hopping over the woman. Waving my torch back and forth wile moving forward I eventually reach the girl wile the bird was still screeching his warnings at me. Kneeling down and reaching my hand I checked to see if the woman had a pulse. He skin was like ice but, *Thump*... *thump*...*thump*, she had a pulse but it was weak. Not knowing what else to do I stuck the base of the torch into the snow between us and the bird to keep it at bay then I removed my jacket and covered the woman to give her some warmth, all the while the bird was screeching its warnings repeatably. Then in one swift motion I hefted the woman into my arms. Then kneeling down next to the torch I picked it up with my left arm, holding it while bracing the woman's legs on my forearm.

With the torch in my hand I began walking forward. The bird kept screeching but all the while slowly hopped backwards. I quickened my pace to a run and the bird unable to hop that fast flapped its massive wings and took flight out of my way. With that obstacle out of my way I sped to a full sprint down the alley. As I reached the street at the end, I turned left and ran to the nearest set of stairs. I then dropped the torch and put the woman's feet down and retrieved my key from around my neck and unlocked the door and pushed it open. Putting the key into my pocket I picked up the woman's feet and entered the door.

Entering the room I quickly ran up the stairs to my left knowing I was a lot faster then the elevator. Two flights later I reached my floor and ran down the hall and stopped at room 35, my room. Again Putting the woman's feet down and being short on time I retrieved my spare room key from inside the leaves of the plant beside my door. Opening the door I threw the key into the fake soil of the plant then picked up her feet once again and entered and shut the door with my left foot. Running to the fire place in my living room I lay her on the floor. Then I light the fire and run to my room to retrieve a blanket. Coming back I removed my cold jacket and sat her up and wrapped her in it. All the while not daring look at her in any way. Putting her back down I ran over to one of my chairs and bring it over beside her. Then I lifted her up into the chair and kept her in front of the fire. Making sure she wouldn't fall I ran into my kitchen grabbed a large bowl from one of my cabinets and put it into the sink and turned on the water making sure it was warm. Once I filled the bowl turned off the water then quickly walked up to the woman kneeling down I laid the bowl on the ground and lifted up her feet and stuck them into the water. Reaching up I felt her head and pulse she started to warm up and her pulse was stronger. Then standing I walked over to another one of my chairs and carried it in front of the fire beside the unconscious woman. Sitting down I leaned back and sighed deeply.

Looking over at the woman this was the first time I actually got a good look at her with out me running to my apartment or a crazy bird trying to attack me. The first thing that jumped out at me was her Blueish-purple hair that was cut to about mid neck length. Her completion was pale, her nose, mouth and chin small but strong she had smooth cheek bones and a long neck. Despite being almost frozen she was an attractive woman. Looking away I closed my eyes and a million thoughts ran in my mind. _'Who is she? Where did she come from? What was with that bird?'_ As my thoughts roamed my mind calmed and eventually exhaustion overtook me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The relentless beeping of an alarm awoke me from my slumber. To my right, atop its perch on my night stand it screamed. Reaching a sluggish hand over to it I hit the snooze button and let my arm fall beside the bed in protest. Rolling over to my left I was face to face with Kelly, my fiance. She continues her silent slumber, despite the alarm clock going off moments before. I lay there watching her sleep, shes so beautiful and watching her sleep brings a calm feeling over my body. The sun peaking threw the slits of the window blinds behind her gave the illusion of a heavenly glow about her face which fit her personality perfectly. I was fixed to stay there forever watching her, keeping her safe. Until suddenly, my blissful world exploded apon itself.

Opening her eyes she brought me back to a horrid and dark reality. Her loving beautiful eyes were gone, instead replaced with black voids. Looking into these eyes I could see all of my wrong choices and everything that I regretted. Only I was powerless to stop these heart crushing visions. I was sucked back to my youth, when I was still a mere boy of the age of 13. I was sitting in my bed with my blanket covering me, trying with all my might to escape the reality I found myself in.

He was really drunk that night, but then again when wasn't he? The answer was never. Tonight though something was different. He seemed possessed by something and he was out for blood. In the next room I could hear him yelling but I couldn't make out the word, or maybe I just blocked them out of my mind as I tried to forget this awful night. As I laid there in a ball holding my knees to my chest I wished him to stop, to calm down, to turn into the dad I never had. As I viewed in my mind what my life would be like if he was nice and didn't teach me and ma our lessons when we did wrong. Tears coming to my eyes I could see us sitting around the table me, ma, dad and Tommy. My parents told me to forget about Tommy but I couldn't forget about my baby brother whom I never met, and never will. It had been two years since Tommy went to "A better place" and each night dad was angry I wished I could join him. 'That place must be wonderful' I would dream and wonder what it was like to live in a better place where dad didn't drink and strike us for being bad.

All of a sudden dad stopped yelling and I could here mom, not yelling but talking loudly. Then I heard it 'CRACK!' then silence. I didn't move, I was frozen in place in fear to anger dad for coming out of my room and not being asleep. Then I heard it again 'CRACK!' and again silence. Not daring move I stayed in my bed. I stayed there in the silence, thinking how now peaceful it now was. In the distance I could hear sirens gradually getting louder and louder until the were just outside my window. Then a firm hand knocked on my door and rang the door bell. Ma and dad didn't answer and the person kept yelling something I couldn't here. Once again silence fell apon the house, if only for a minute. All at once the Front door met its demise as It was kicked off its hinges and the people yelling entered our house, 'Dads not gonna like people in our house.' I could remember telling myself wondering what was going on. Then I heard the men yell something then start coming up the stairs. They reached the top of the stairs and I heard them make there way to my parents room. Then one of the men spoke, 'I need an multiple ambulances at 3451 East Layman Road possible murder suicide.' Afterwards that a man came into my room. I could here his heavy footsteps as they approached my bed one after another. What felt like an eternity later he reached my bed and pulled my covers off me.

I looked up but what I seen I could not understand. Above me was a woman with short violet hair. As she stood over me my eyes met her and I gasped at the sight. Her irises were amber with brown specks scattered about her iris. She had a blanket around her body and just stared at me, until she suddenly spoke.

'Awaken.' she had stated. I screamed at the sight at some stranger in my room and then the world around me began to shake.

'Wake up.' I heard her voice in my head. Closing my eyes I continually heard her 'Sir, please wake up.' Opening my eyes and was awoken from my dreaded slumber.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked. All at once my world came crashing around me until the reality of who and where I was took hold.

"Sir?" she asked again getting my attention. Then I realized I wasn't in my room all those years ago but instead I was in my apartment and the woman was the person I had saved from the cold outside last night.

"Yes, yes.. oh um sorry...um are you okay I mean feeling better ?" I responded.

"Are you sure you started screaming as if I had harmed you in some way when I tried to awake you." she questioned.

After a long breath I explained "Yes I'm okay, it was just a nightmare. I should be asking if you are okay, and if its not much trouble could I bother to ask you your name?" I asked her kindly.

"I...I don't know, I cant remember anything." she stated "I don't know where I am or who I am I just awoke in this chair." she motioned to the chair I had seated her in. "I don't remember anything before that."

"Okay, well I found you outside in an alley at around 11:00 at night you were laying in the middle of the snow naked and unconscious. So I brought you up here to my apartment to warm you up and make sure you didn't freeze." I explained to her as I motioned for her to sit. "And I don't think you should be standing just yet until you are okay." My concerns came to light as when she tried to take a step backwards she stumbled and almost fell until I caught her and sat her back down in the chair.

"Thank you, I guess I was pretty bad off and I'm not as ready to move as I thought." She stated leaning back into the chair. Then suddenly I realized the proper edict for having someone in your home.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, Would you like something to drink water or coffee perhaps?" I asked her.

"Coffee please, if it is not to much trouble, I do not want to impose more then I already have." she said looking up at me.

"Nonsense, you are a guest in my home it is no problem at all." I reassured her.


	4. Update

Hey guys, I'm looking for someone who would be interested in being a beta reader for me. So if so PM me it would be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay guys, it took a little longer to upload this then I wanted but Christmas is a crazy time of year. So I hope you like this chapter, and as always leave reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4

Walking into the kitchen I scanned the room taking in my surroundings. It was a small kitchen, not very big in size, and was a bland cream color. Keeping to the left wall it led to a long counter that went all the way to the corner of the wall. Atop this counter was a toaster, microwave, and various containers that were more for decorations because they were empty. Beside the counter was a medium double door refrigerator that didn't hold much in the way of food, but instead a large amount of alcohol. Since my life consisted of going to work and either going out or ordering in, having food that would just spoil didn't appeal to me. Next to the 'fridge another counter, that was much smaller than its counterpart as it was partly a stove. On the counter portion was part of why I lived here and was my pride and joy that no one knew about.

"Good morning Aiha." I addressed a small seemingly solid black box about 8" by 8" that was atop my counter.

"Good morning monsieur." The box responded in a french woman's accent.

"Would you mind making me a two cups of coffee please, and could you not sit on the counter you may scratch it." I warned.

"Monsieur, you know as well as I do that I could fix said scratches easily and that does not mean I would in fact scratch the counter since I am very gentle with our home. Moreover I like being in here because I cannot here you extensive and fortuitous snoring but I am not fond of sleeping on the floor so I took the counter instead." She half explained half complained in a matter-a-fact tone.

I stood there and stared at the box for a while before I gave up knowing that this was not an argument I could win."Fine, sleep wherever, but if I find 1 scratch..."

"Then you may do whatever you wish." I was interrupted. "Anyway monsieur may I ask why you wish for 2 cups of coffee?" She asked.

"Uh.. yeah right, because we have a guest in today and we would both like some coffee." I explained.

"Oh goodies, it has been so long since we have had a guest I shall make this coffee perfection!" She exclaimed before her form came to life.

The box then shifted from, shrinking and contorting, the once box like 'thing' had took the form of a very small woman, only being a foot tall. Still solid black the figure changed colors to the same baby blue the box had glowed as she looked at me.

"Off you go monsieur, I would not want to keep our guest waiting I will bring the coffee when it is finished." she addressed me as she jumped off the counter and landed on the ground without so much as a sound.

"Thank you Aiha." I said as I turned around and left the kitchen.

Entering the living room the woman was still sitting on the chair where I left her and was staring into the fire. Coming to her right I stood there with my arms behind my back. "Miss..." I said attempting to get her attention.

"What... oh yes, can I help you?" she fumbled over her words as I brought her out of her day dreaming.

"The coffee will be done in about 5-10 minutes." I explained as she looked at me. "In the meantime I would guess that you are hot in that blanket?" I asked her seeing as she was beginning to sweat from the hot blanket that was wrapped around her.

"Yes I am but I don't have any clothes nor do I know where to get any, and being naked in a strange man's house is uncouth and no offense, but I don't know you so I would still much rather be covered." she explained.

"No, offense taken, I was just going to ask if you would like to where some of my clothes for the time being. I have some old clothes I don't where any more and I'm sure they would fit you." I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry….I'm just...I'm a little on guard. Some clothes would be greatly appreciated." she said.

"Then I will be right back." I said turning to my right and walking down the hall and into my room.

Scanning the room I thought and tried to recall where I had put the old clothes that I sought. To my left was my desk full of papers with notes and drawings of various things along with my laptop. Shifting my gaze to the right I looking at my bed, that was unmade and sloppy as usual. Beside it was my night stand that held a lamp and the bane of my existence, my alarm clock. Looking at my bed I remembered I had put my old clothes in a box and shoved it under the bed till I had time to do something with them. Walking over beside the bed I got on one knee I reached under the bed and grabbed the first box I felt and retrieved it. Laying it on my bed I read the words I had wrote 'Old League clothes' it read. Opening it I dug around inside the assortment of clothes until I found a pair of shorts and an old shirt that said 'Mid or Feed'. Looking at the shirt brought back memories of my teenage years, I used to stay up late in the summer and play the game League of Legends night after night. I even got into the "Challenger Tier" of the game, which meant I was one of the best players, but life caught up with me so I graduated high school, went to college and slowly stopped playing, focusing more on grades and real life then a game. Remembering the fun I used to have I decided to forget it and let the memories fall into the recesses of my mind to more than likely be forgotten in a year or two. Closing the box I pushed it back under the bed, grabbed the clothes and left the room.

Returning to the room the woman was still sitting in the chair staring at the long dead fire until I caught her attention. "I think these should fit you it's been a while since I wore them and they are too small for me to wear so you can keep them if you want." I told her showing her the clothes in my hands.

"Thank you." She said standing with the blanket still tightly wrapped around over her shoulders. She grabbed the clothes and asked "Where is your restroom?"

"Oh yes sorry, down that hall." I pointed in the direction I had just came. "It's the last door to your right." I informed her.

"Thank you again." she responded before turning to her left and walking down the hall and disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Just as the door closed Aiha walked into the room holding a plate with two full coffee cups over her head. Seeing her carry something as big as a plate with her small stature was quite comical. "Ah, does someone need help?" I asked teasing my little companion.

"We both know that you would need more help than me monsieur." she retorted with arrogance in her voice.

"Why did I not make you have the personality of a child so you would be more fun to tease?" I asked

"That is easy monsieur, you needed someone to help you with experiments and an adult would be more helpful. Though I do not know why I have a French accent." She explained as she effortlessly jumped onto the table without spilling so much as a drop of coffee.

"Where is this guest you told me about monsieur?" she asked as she put down the plate. "In the restroom getting dressed." I said picking up cup of coffee and taking a drink.

"Dressed?" She asked confused. "Why would she need to get dressed?" she continued her questions.

"It's a long story…"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Holding the clothes under her arm that held the blanket in place the woman walked down the hall she came to the bathroom door. Opening the door the room was dark, the only light came from the small window above the shower on the wall. Stepping into the doorway she scanned the room taking in her surroundings. Glancing to her right at the end of the reach of the door there was a single small switch on the wall. She extended her right arm still holding the blanket with her left arm at her chest level so she was covered. Taking hold of the small piece of protruding plastic between her thumb and the bent knuckle of her index finger she flipped the switch down, causing the circuit that was hidden inside the wall to be completed. Almost instantly lights illuminated overhead and the room was lighted with a mutinous plain yellow light. Covering her eyes quickly with her free hand she allowed her eyes to adjust to the sudden light. Removing her hand she closed the door behind her before looking at the room she was now in.

The bathroom wasn't all that big, rather small actually. It had a small counter with a sink that took up most of the space leaving just enough room for a few toiletries, which currently consisted of a razor, a cup with a toothbrush and toothpaste and a small bottle of cologne that looked like it was almost empty. Beside the sink to the right was the toilet which was just an average white porcelain toilet. Next to that at the end of the room that was more like a big rectangle was a shower that was as long as the room was wide. The curtain was a plain white, not anything spectacular. Along the next wall adjacent to the counter where the light switch was was nothing but a towel rack with a neatly folded towel. Looking around the room the woman couldn't help but notice small details that seemed insignificant but, yet to her, they stood out like red flags.

In the shower on the shelf that ran along the wall at one end were 2 bottles. One was approximately 10 inches tall while the other only stood about 6 inches. Judging by the slight bow in the middle of the taller bottle she could tell it was less than half full and that the little one would be easier to throw being that it fit into her hand better. The towel that was hung neatly on the wall though clean was rather old and could be ripped to make useful thing such as a fire starter or binding a wound if the need should arise. Looking around the room broadly she could tell that the man whose house she was in was right hand dominate, simply by the fact that everything was either shifted to the left for easier access or sat on the right side of whatever it was the were sitting on. Like the soap being on the right side of the small sink, or the fact that the razor that was on the counter was tilted to the right because of the extra pressure that came from the extra force from using it right handed. Again and again thoughts like this popped into her mind just with a fleeting glance at anything.

Even before when she was in the chair in the living room of this man's home she could see little things that gave way to the type of person this man was. The fact that when she had first woken him he pushed the subject that something was bothering him aside which showed he wasn't one to talk about his feelings much. Also the fact that he didn't look at her in even the slightest provocative way gave way to his character, also the way that he offered her coffee or the fact that he offered her some of him clothes so she wasn't uncomfortable. With all of this there was still one thing about him she did not understand entirely, like the feeling of being reunited with a long friend after years apart. He obviously didn't know who she was by the way that he asked her name. Yet still there was this feeling she had about him that calmed her for some reason.

Realizing she was still in the blanket he had given her she decided to get dressed. Unclasping the blanket in her hand and grabbing the clothes in her other hand she looked away from the mirror and placed the blanket in a heap onto the toilet next to the counter. As she looked back into the mirror she dropped the clothes in her hand and covered her face with her hands. As she looked at herself in the mirror tears began to well up in her eyes as she couldn't believe the sight before her, all over her mid region from her shoulders were jagged scars. Staring into the mirror tears began to roll across her face as one of her hands slowly left her face. Moving her to a long scar that ran across her belly just below her belly button. Just as her hand touched the jagged callused skin memories began flowing back into her mind causing her mind to flash back to the most horrible thing that ever happened to her.

As she sat in pitch blackness on the bed she had been ordered to sit on she looked in the direction of the door she had been led through by the guards she sat and waited for whatever fate awaited her. Suddenly the door she had been led into opened and closed again. Then without warning the bright light in the middle of the room turned on blinding her so she had to close and cover her eyes in response. As she regained her vision she uncovered her eyes to look upon the man who had temporarily blinded her. Her eyes locked with his and as they did a pit in her stomach fell and she felt like crying and begging but she would never give him that satisfaction. Not in this life or the next. Never breaking her gaze he walked over to her until his nose was mere inches from her own.

Abruptly with no warning he grabbed the back of her head by her hair. Gazing into her eyes he searched for any sign of weakness. Then almost as if on cue from the pain of having her hair roughly pulled a single tear formed in her eye and streaked down her face. Smiling contently he pulled her hair again causing her head to follow behind. Turning her around and forcing her head into the bed he took a knife from his belt and cut the belt that held her pants up. He then proceeded to have his way with her until he finished, all the while she kept her eyes tightly shut and didn't make a sound. Once he was finished he leaned forward and whispered into her ear the one thing she would learn to regret most and would cause her unbelievable amounts of pain.

'Miss Quinn. if your worthless body decides to bare my seed I will cut you open and remove it myself. For no good-for-nothing whore deserves to bare my seed and you try to then I will make sure you will never bare anyone's seed.' he hissed into her ear before instantly turning around turning out the light and leaving the room, and a broken woman lying on the bed shaking and crying to herself wishing she was dead.

Quinn suddenly woke on the bathroom floor she had been in previously. A knock on the door startled her causing her to jump.

"Um, ma'am are you okay in there I heard a crash." Came the voice of the man whose house she currently found herself in.

"Y-yes I'm fine I just slipped is all." She said hoping that would be enough of an excuse for him.

"Well, alright." he began "I was just making sure you were okay. Anyway when you're finished in there I someone who wants to meet you and may be able to find out who you are or at least jog your memories." He explained then walked away from the door. As he left she curled up into a ball and didn't know what to do, now she remembered who she was but she wished with all her might she didn't.

* * *

 _ **Kerbal:**_

I can only begin to understand this man's intellect. Creating a fully expressive and aware AI. Damn... Oui oui baguette (couldn't help myself).

Clear and precise, a norm I have come to expect and enjoy in your writing, I just hope the French accent thing is explained, though I expect it to be some sort of smut related thing.

I'm actually surprised at how... Not violins string tense Quinn is being (unfamiliar environment, where's Valor?). As a master scout of demacia, she survives many occasions on caution and Valor alone however it might be that she knows she can knock him flat but idk.

Hope Christmas has gone very well and that I can see an update in the near future :)

 _ **Me:**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Quinn still laid in a ball on the floor with her knees to her chest. Knowing she couldn't lay there forever she slowly rose from her position on the floor. Grabbing the clothes off the floor with a shaking hand. Proceeding to put the clothes on she couldn't help but notice the shirt was about 1 size too big and the shorts reached to her shins stared into her own eyes in the mirror, taking deep breathes she composed herself so that she wasn't visibly shaking anymore. Then taking one last deep breath opened the door and turned the door to the living room.

As the woman exited the bathroom and came down the hall I had to cover my mouth to not laugh at the sight in front of me. Wearing the shorts and shirt I gave her the woman looked like she was a little girl wearing her dad's clothes. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. As she came into the living room and looked at me.

"Thank you for the clothing though it is quite big." she commented looking down at the big clothes she now wore.

"Yeah sorry I didn't realize that I was so much bigger than you." I said apologetically.

"Uh-hmm." Came a voice beside me and I didn't even have to look to know that Aiha was staring at me with her hands on her hips. The woman heard and looking to the coffee table her eyes grew big as she seen Aiha for the first time.

"What is that?" she asked her curiosity getting the better then her. She took a few steps closer so she could inspect the small light blue woman beside me.

"Hello Madam, I am an Artificially Intelligent Home Assistant or Aiha for short." Aiha explained to the woman. "And who might you be dear?" she asked

"I'm...well I'm, My name is Quinn." The woman said quietly. "That is a lovely name madam, quite strong and bold!" Aiha exclaimed.

"I thought you couldn't remember anything?" I asked wondering why all of a sudden she gave up her name when I had first asked and she said she did not remember. "I didn't but when I was in your bathroom Everything started to flush back and now I remember..ev..everything" she spoke in a tone of voice that was but a whisper but was intertwined with the weight of 1,000 sorrows. Looking into my eyes I could see great pain and agony that sent shivers down my spine.

Seeing this hurt brought back the memories of everything I have been through, and I never wanted to talk about my feelings. Talking about my emotions was something I rarely did, and only when a 'friend' needed someone to listen to there feeling or emotions they did not know how to handle correctly. I always injected my logic about how to get over said feelings or emotions saying, 'They best way to solve these emotions is to talk to someone.' Though... I never do. I know how it feels when someone opens up their faults and fears to you. The hurt you feel though not your own you feel it as if it's your own. Everyone needs a rock, but I don't have one. My rock, my love, my life. Left...my rock left and with her my world crumbled around me. I swore to myself I would never do that to another person. As soon as you tell your demons to someone they find a way to take away your safe haven... your rock... your everything. So now I am always the rock. Even though I have my own cracks... my own chips...my own demons who eat at my soul I stay strong. Not for me, for them. For the people who need me to be there rocks. Who need someone to share their burdens. Someone who can hurt with them. Only, no one cares what happens to the rock. How all of their demons instead attack someone else why they enjoy the freedom of a free mind and soul. Not until that rock is destroyed, crumbled, broken, do they realize their mistake. Though by then, the damage is done. Stone cannot be put back together whole. The pieces my go together...but it's still broken...still crumbled...forever changed.

Staring into her golden eyes I could tell she pleaded for release from her burdens, but I wouldn't ask, I wouldn't begin the process. She would have to do that herself. Though I would never turn her away, she doesn't know me. Even if a stranger to listen is the one thing she needs more than anything.

"Well." I began. "If you remember then do you want me to take you to your home?" I asked being as natural to the subject as possible. Suddenly and almost frantically she held out her arm at me as if to say 'Stay back' while moving backwards, tears coming from her eyes.

"N-no, please don't, please I beg you don't send me back there please don't. I never want to go back." she pleaded threw the tears now flowing down her face.

"Whoa whoa whoa." I began seeing how distraught and obviously upset she was. I held up my arms trying to say I wasn't going to try anything.

"I won't take you anywhere without your permission, okay?" I asked her hoping that would calm her down.

"You would not say that if you knew who I am." she warned in a shaky voice, her eyes locked on me.

"Well, I know your name is Quinn, what else is there to know? I asked now deeply concerned for why she was acting this way. Ones 'home' is supposed to be a place you enjoy, not a place to be feared.

"Okay, I will start at the beginning then." she said. "But, please you must promise me something."

"Okay?" I said confused.

"You must promise that no matter what I tell you that you will never take me back there." she said in a more even tone. Calming down some, no longer was she crying and her hands were at her sides.

"I promise that I will not return you to the place that makes you so frightened and distraught," I said raising my left hand while putting my right hand over my heart. Satisfied Quinn looked at me a bit longer before deciding to take a seat on one of the chairs beside the fireplace. Sitting in the chair next to hers I took a deep breath and looked over at her.

She stared into my eyes for the longest time as if judging if I was telling the truth until finally she spoke 12 words that would change my life forever. "You are familiar with the history of the Institute of War, yes?"

* * *

SomeOneWhoCared:

Loved it

Me:

Thank you for saying you love the story! Its nice to know people enjoy it.

Kerbal:

Well, I'm back. Mock exams are givin' me hell so I can only hope you are doing well.

Review: I noticed the change to M though now I know why... That guy uses the term seed a lot, strange. That mission must have turned sour pretty quick. Bilgewater I assume due to the "Miss", not sure why Quinn would follow his instructions though. Man all this alternate lore on this site makes me lose track of what is cannon.

I must now also re-evaluate the way I treat my residence, loose paper off the desk, clothes off the sofa... You show a deep observation into human behaviour, I congratulate you.

Banter and nonsense: since the French accent isn't smut then it must be either Made in France or... He must have taken Fiora's soul and stuck it in a box! 0.o necromancy confirmed by rito.  
I will guess until I get it right.

Man, I'm the only review, sheet. People must not check their emails as often as they used to or are too busy with the preseason. Slightly depressing really considering I can't give any pointers on direct speech, storytelling is good though you tend to lean heavily into description before action (certainly not a bad thing).

Hope you have a good week ahead of you. I'll stay in touch if I can. Goodnight (for me at least).

Me:

I know the feel.

Everything will be explained

Thank you for the compliment. I wasn't planning on what the chapter actually became I was just writing trying to be as descriptive as possible and reflect my own apartment in my writing.

I laughed way to hard at the soul sucking thing.

Hopefully people will start to review again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You are familiar with the history of the Institute of War, yes?" As Quinn spoke these words a chill went down my spine. What she said sounded so familiar yet I couldn't place it.

"No. I don't think so." I told her.

"Wait how do you not know what the Institute of War is?" she ask surprised and in disbelief, her sad nature being replaced by a curious one. "Everyone in Runeterra knows what the Institute is." she commented. As the word 'Runeterra' left her lips everything went quiet I automatically realized where I had heard of the Institute of War from, its been a long time since I had played on the Fields of Justice you can't really forget a part of your life that was that significant. Though what does League of Legends have to do with her memories, and why does she talk as if she lives there. Lost in thought Quinn stared at me quietly, until suddenly realization punched me in the gut and slapped my face leaving me numb and my legs weak. I gazed into her eyes and my face flushed of all color as I stared deep into her eyes, her soul, my soul, the eyes of my champion.

"W-wait wait w-wait." I stuttered looking away from her and shaking my head clear. It was impossible there was no way, it was all just a computer game that's all nothing more. "Where do you think we are?" I finished my thought and directing my question to Quinn.

"If I had to guess I would have to say Piltover judging by how clean this place is and the technology" she stated gesturing toward Aiha. "Though I'm not sure." she admitted hanging her head down. "I usually know where I am but nothing is familiar." Listening to her talk sent more chills down my spine because she sounded just like Quinn for the game, but it is impossible video games don't come to life that's just not possible.

"Alright look, I don't know who you are but this 'prank' your pulling isn't funny anymore." I flatly stated staring at her. "I don't know who is paying you to do do this but whoever it is you can tell them the jig is up and I found them out."

The woman who called herself Quinn stared at me for a moment before speaking. "I sure do not know of what you speak, no one is 'paying me' nor am I pulling a prank on you, but if you wish for me to depart I will do so for I do not want to outstay my welcome." what she said surprised me as she had a calm voice and steady hand. "I must ask you one favor though," she said. "I would ask if I could borrow some gold from you and if you could point me to the nearest tailor, so I can get clothes that can fit me. With that I will leave and you shall never see me again." she said in a confident tone with her head held high.

I couldn't believe this, could this be the actual Quinn? There was only one thing I could think of that would prove who she was.

"If you are the real Quinn then where is Valor?" At my question her eyes opened wider is shock before going back to their normal squinting look.

"Alright." she began. "Do you by any chance have a large window?" she asked.

I stared into her eyes for a minute for any sign of a bluff but could find none. "Yeah, over here." I finally said walking past her. Walking into the hall and past the bathroom and my room at the end of the hall was the largest window in my home. "How's this?" I asked turning around while holding my hand out toward the window.

"Hmm." she the sound of thinking as she stared at the window, as if she was mentally judging the size. "That should do." she finally said. "Would you mind opening it?" she asked looking at me. My eyes never left her as I opened the window and the winter air grabbed my face roughly. After I opened the window I stepped back to observe her actions.

She walked to the window and stuck her arm outside, then she bowed her head. Her mouth started to move but no sound escaped her lips. She then stopped and looked outside the window and to the sky above. Then I heard it, a great cry of an eagle boomed from seemingly nowhere until the woman suddenly jerked almost falling out the window. Regaining her composer she brought her arm back inside the window and my eyes beheld one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. Claws as black as night, feathers a deep ocean blue, its beak strong and rigged, then there were the eyes. The right eye, a bright yellow matching that of the girl who now I had no doubt was Quinn, but looking upon the other my heart sank a bit at the sight. A scar ran north-south across the left eye, rendering it a bright and clear white. Which could only mean that is was blind in that eye.

Upon looking at me the bird let out another screech and jumped off of Quinn's arm and spread its wings out in front of Quinn in a defensive matter. I suddenly realized that this was the bird I had seen protecting Quinn...I had completely forgot.

"Valor, get over here this man is a friend and I don't need protection from him." Quinn said in a stern tone. Valor turning his head toward Quinn then back to me, before lowering his wings and hopping back to Quinn's side. All the while keeping an eye on me. "That is strange he never usually doesn't that to people he hasn't met before." Quinn said looking at me.

"Well I may have met him once before when I found you outside last night. He tried to ward me off but I managed to make a torch to shoo him off." I explained rubbing the back of my neck. Embarrassed that I hadn't previously recognized the bird.

"Ah... then he must have felt your aura then." Quinn commented. "Aura...what do you mean?" I asked

"You know." she said flatly. "Any magic wielder knows about auras, even some people who don't have magic know of auras, such as myself." she continued, annoyance in her voice.

"Okay, look...Quinn this is not your world. In this world you are no more than a character in a game called 'League of Legends'. I don't know how you are here but this isn't Runeterra.

Quinn stared into my eyes for the longest time not moving muscle, searching for any signs that I may be lying. After what felt like an eternity she whispered three words with such emotion that you could almost hear her will and composer shattering. "Then...I'm free."

* * *

Kerbal:

I return, a bit late but here none the less.

The guessing: based off of some TV or Movie AI? you (or your SO) are French and  
you are referencing your nationality (not sure about this one due to the level of English and the type of descriptors but is certainly possible). I'm out of ideas for now... ohh ohh, you play halo and want Cortana to have a french accent for some reason (goes with her hair idk)

Review: Certainly a good point in where the story can go in many directions though since my mind is still with the original-lore Quinn I can't help but frown at her desertion from Demacia. Oh well. odd twist on a character. This is going to mess with my perception even harder. I must now play Garen to stupid myself again.

Me:

Nope wrong again.

Glad you enjoyed it, with the whole lore thing only Quinn's lore up until Bildgewater(that's stupid) But after that its not based on lore as I'm creating my own version on what happened after the lore.


	9. Chapter 8

Alright, this is my longest chapter so far but what can I say I had a lot of free time so I decided to write and I ended up writing it in a couple of hours. :3 Anyway I hope you enjoy it and remember to leave reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8

All my life I didn't think that someone would have had a worse life than I had or even one just as bad.

"Then...I'm free."

Those words carried so much emotion, so much sorrow, so much unbelievable hurt. Quinn dropped to her knees her head hanging low. She started to shake and sob uncontrollably. Not knowing what else to do, I walked beside her to her left and sat down leaning against the wall of the hallway. Reaching out with both of my arms I pulled her to me, holding her head to my chest softly with my left hand and wrapping my right hand around her front. She didn't move but accepted my embrace crying into my chest.

We sat there for what felt like years, her crying into my chest and me being a rock for her. Valor stood there next to Quinn and I, looking from her to me and back again. He knew his companion was hurting, but he didn't know what to do. So he got closer to her and rubbed his head on her arm, trying to comfort her. After a while the tears stopped, and instead she was left with quick hyperventilating double breaths. Eventually even that stopped and she instead to just sit there in my embrace. I wanted to say something and comfort her but I decided against it instead opting to let her to be the one to break contact and start talking.

She slowly lifted her head off my chest and looked into my eyes. Hers still red and puffy from all the crying. "I-I'm s-sorry." she choked, trying not to start crying again.

"What for?" I asked. Not understanding why she would be sorry just for crying.

"For coming into your life and causing you strife." she said sincerely and apologetically.

Looking into her eyes for a while I let out a sigh. "There is nothing to be sorry about. You have been no trouble at all." I assured her.

Her eyes stayed on mine until again she spoke in a tired and raspy voice. "Why?"

That was it. All she said was 'why'. I was speechless. Why did I do what I did? Why did I save her, she wasn't my responsibility. Why didn't I call the cops after I found her? Why was she here? Why was she outside in the cold? Why is it possible that she is alive? So many 'whys' rushed thru my mind, but one stood out in my mind the most and was the 'why she was talking about. When I knew nothing of this woman, her past, her life, anything. After everything I did for her, saving her, clothing her, making sure she was comfortable. Why after all that did I sit next to her and comfort her in such an intimate way? My mind went to a time years ago, around this time. To a promise I made long ago.

I didn't know how to say why I did what I did. Searching for an explanation I looked to Valor, he was still beside Quinn now laying at her side. Then I looked at Aiha, she was sitting on the edge of the table staring at the ground. Probably deep in thought. She was such a good friend to me, even though I created her she was the only one I actually considered family. Finally looking back at Quinn who was still staring at me our eyes met once again and I sighed.

"Because." I began "Long ago I promised someone that I would never turn down someone who needed my help, no matter what the situation. And up until now, I haven't kept that promise."

She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. Though they were puffy and red she had the most mesmerizing eyes. They were a deep golden yellow with amber streaks emitting in light streaks from her pupils. Amazingly beautiful her eyes were that wasn't what drew me into them. As I stared into her eyes I could almost see inside her, I could see the person she was. I didn't know how but I could feel what she had been through, what she had endured. For some reason seeing this hurt me and I don't know why but I wanted to hold her to me and keep her safe from her past, to protect her. Because she was someone to me, she was part of me, and for some reason I knew I was part of me. I didn't quite understand it but we were connected somehow.

Hearing my words her eyes slowly dropped until she was looking at the ground. "I know what that is like." she said. Taking a deep breath to compose herself a bit she looked back into my eyes and smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I said. Looking to my right to the clock on the wall I seen we had been on the floor for little over an hour. "I think it's about time we got up and on with the day." I said letting go of her.

After a deep breath she picked up Valor and stood, giving me room to stand. Getting up to my feet I walked up to Aiha. Seeing me approach she stood and looked at me. "You need something monsieur?" she asked.

"Yes, would you mind making some breakfast for us?" I asked.

"Not at all, is there anything in particular you want me to prepare?" she asked as she jumped off the table.

I looked back at Quinn who was wiping her eyes while Valor sat on her shoulder. She looked at me and just shook her head as to say 'I don't care'.

"Surprise me." I said.

"As you wish." she said turning around and walking into the kitchen. As I watched her leave and thought back on how she came into my life, and the horrible story of how such a wonderful personality and person she is.

It all started 3 years ago, we were in school then, Alison and I. It seems like such a long time ago. It was 2:00am on February 22nd. We had been up all night working on the coding for our school project. We came to a speed bump and we both had different opinions on how to solve the problem. We had been arguing previously and as we typed away at our computers. I decided to leave but little did I know that that would be the last time I seen my friend alive.

I had left our apartment to go down the street to the nearby 24 hour gas station to get something to eat and clear my head. Me and Alison argued on how to give an IA self awareness. I said you could teach it like a child and if you teach it to have self awareness then it will. She completely disagreed with me, she believe that the only way for an AI to achieve actual self awareness was for someone to implant their memories and conciseness into the code matrix of the AI.

I told her that was preposterous and that it was impossible, but did she listen. No, she didn't. When she had alone time from time to time she worked on a machine to transfer her thoughts to a computer and from a computer to a AI memory core. When I left that night she decided to prove to me that I was wrong. For her machine to work she had to stick a large metal spike into her temple so that the neurological inhibitors could intercept her brainwaves and copy the data. What she didn't realize is that copied data wouldn't be self awareness, because you would still have to give the machine a code for it to compute data. This didn't matter to her, she couldn't stand to be wrong. So she went ahead with her plan. She set up the prototype AI 'body' we had built and set the memory core inside the robot to be transferred. Then she sat at her desk and wrote me a note.

 _Dear Lain,_

 _I know you don't believe that this will work but I have to try. If this works then we will be the most revered scientists EVER! You have your doubts but with all the calculations I have done I don't see any reason why this shouldn't work. Just think of the possibilities. If I became a fully functional AI. I could be able to think at lightning speed, never need to sleep/eat/go to the bathroom. I could become the greatest scientist the world has ever known. In the off chance you were right and this doesn't work I have to tell you something. I know you said that you could never love anyone the same way you loved your fiance but I feel like we've gotten close these couple of years here and well I just wanted to tell you that I have fallen in love with you despite the fact you may never love me back. With that, if I achieve then I'll talk to you when you activate me and if not. I'm sorry and goodbye._

 _Sincerely Yours_

 _Alison_

She then cleared off her desk so nothing was on it and shut out the lights. Putting the note in the middle of the desk she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and in one motion stuck the spike into her right temple. As soon as the spike entered the head she went limp. Blood seeming from the wound as well as her mouth and eye socket. I got back to the room around 20 minutes later. At first I didn't notice she was dead. I just seen her in her chair and didn't think anything of it. With the darkness in the room it was hard to tell. I got something for her to eat as a peace offering. Walking over to her I seen her face and immediately froze.

Her face was calm and relaxed but her eyes were open unmoving, unblinking. Blood was seeping from her nose and mouth. Before I even seen she had the machine in her head I already knew what she did. "NO NO NO!" I had screamed dropping to my knees and grabbing her lifeless had. "nonononono" I kept murmuring sobbing into her hand. Wishing my friend would return to me. "W-why did you have to do it? Why do you always have to be right?" I asked my friend still gripping her hand. I turned her around and my heart shattered instantly. She had done it. She killed herself. The only person I called 'friend'...was gone. I rested my head on her lap and cursed the heavens in between sobs. "whywhywhywhywhy" I kept repeating over and over again. This couldn't be happening, not again. I just sat there clutching her hand, my head on her lap. Trying to hold onto the last person in my life, but it was too late. The cops came what felt like an eternity later. They tried to pull me away from her but my grip held strong. She was the only thing I cared about. They pulled me away and my grip faulted and her hand slipped from my grasp and fell to her side. As soon as her hand fell so did my heart. Out in the hallway the officer sat me down and I curled up into a ball sobbing, not having the will to move.

They eventually took her away, and questioned me. They wouldn't let me go into the room as they said it was a crime scene and I didn't have anywhere else to go so they sent me to the police station. While I was sitting on a chair in the police station an officer approached me with a grim look on his face. He said that there was a note that was for me so he gave it to me inside a plastic evidence bag. I opened the bag and read the note. It was then that it finally sunk in. I was alone in this world. Nobody to turn to for help. No one to talk to. That night not only did my friend die. I also died.

* * *

 _ **Tourvelix:** _

Please, can you separate the dialogue with a line. It is hard to read a block of text when both characters are speaking.

Other than that, the story is going well!

 _ **Me:** _

Your wish is my command. If you haven't noticed I updated all the chapters and separated the dialog, and I'm glad you enjoy the story :3

 _ **SomeOneWhoCared:** _

Eyyyyyyy still love da story keep it going and rock on brah

 ** _Me:_ **

Thank you and I will :^)


	10. Chapter 9

Alright here's another chapter guys. I don't have much to say but LEAVE REVIEWS!

* * *

Chapter 9

Eventually when the authorities figured out that there was no foul play involved with Alison's they allowed me to return to our...my apartment. As I walked up to the front door I looked down at the doorknob and froze. Fear mounted in my gut and tears came to my eyes once more. A part of my mind refused to believe the reality of what happened. Unconsciously, I still believed if I didn't open the door that none of it was real. As I stared at the doorknob I drew in a long breath and wiped away my tears, I needed to be strong. Reaching out with extended fingers I wrapped the knob in a vice. Taking one last breath I turned it clockwise and swung the door open.

My blood went cold, and my emotions all experienced overload. The overbearing smell of ammonia filled my nose, taking hold of my senses and numbing my mind. As I walked thru the threshold of the door my eyes began to water at the emotional realization that I would never see my friend again, hear the french accent that I had teased her about so often.

Walking into the room where we had spent so many late nights working on our project I covered my mouth in shock. Though Alison was trying to do something impossible I had to check. Maybe she did it. Proved me wrong. Was still here.

Running over to my computer I pressed the power button and turned to our AI body. _'Please please please.'_ I repeated in my mind. Pouring all of my will into the unrealistic hope that she could still be here. Activating the body, I went back to the computer, quickly typing in my password. My computer now active I opened the memory file for the AI. As soon as I opened the file I noticed there was a new file titled 'alisonmem' I covered my mouth and began crying. She did it. She actually did it. After every time I told her it was impossible, she did it.

I opened the file with the start up program for the AI. I hovered my mouse over the program that would activate the start up program we created for the AI. Still hovering over the program I right-clicked and started the program and stepped back letting it start up. I looked over to the body we had for the AI and waited. Standing there waiting I covered my mouth over my hand and hoped and prayed this would work. Slowly a faint blue glow began emanating from the AI. The body, currently a box began to shake. Suddenly it began to contort and form into a small body, we had never gave the box a form to turn into yet, here it was conforming into the form of a human. More specifically a woman's body. I stared in shock, my tears stopped as I was in complete shock not knowing or understanding what was happening.

The small person looked up at me with eyes as black as darkness itself. When she spoke my legs became weak causing me to kneel.

"Hello monsieur." a silky french woman's voice spoke...Alison's voice spoke. I slumped down on my knees and began to cry.

"Monsieur, are you alright?" she asked. I looked up at the small body now standing at the edge of the table she originally found herself on.

"Is it really you... Alison is that really you?" I asked between sobs.

"Alison..." the woman said more to herself than me. What was she doing? Going through data? Looking through data? Thinking? "Oh yes I remember monsieur. I have her memories. She is the one who gave me life. Where is she I must thank her myself." She spoke, sounding just like the friend I've known for years.

"Y-you're n-not her?" I asked, almost pleading for her to be the friend that I loved.

She stared at me for a while with no expression, then her face became sad as she looked at me. "I do not understand monsieur, I can not be someone I am not. I do have madam Alison's memories but I am not she. Though I would thoroughly enjoy having a conversation with her...she will be stopping by to meet me

no?" She asked still looking at me. My eyes grew as I realized that my original fears are no longer fears but the cold reality I now have to live in. All of my hope...my praying...it was all for nothing. She was...is, truly gone, the one person I called upon in my times of need...gone. Not being able to hold up anymore I again began to sob. Holding my head in my hands I didn't know what to do, anyone I've ever known, ever loved. Something bad always happens to them...always.

I felt a tap on my shoulder which pulled me out of my own mind. Turning around I was met with the face of Quinn looking at me. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

I looked down and closed my eyes, while clenching my fists. I had been caught up in my own self pity I didn't realize what Quinn must be going through. I may have lost everyone I love but at least I'm in a familiar world, she is in a completely foreign world that she knew nothing about. "I'm sorry Quinn yes, everything is fine. I was just thinking about old times is all. How about you? How are you holding up? You were pretty upset, I can't imagine how it would be to be in a different world for the first time." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

She frowned and looked down. "I-I'm okay, it's...it's going to take me a...a long time." she said uncertainty in her voice. "I am just glad that my old life is over. Maybe here I can start fresh and have a better life." she continued this time looking up with slightly forced smile.

"Well, though there really isn't really a formal, welcome for people from different worlds. All I can say is welcome." I said in a formal voice taking a step back and spreading my arms and bowing.

"Thank you." Quinn lightly giggled covering her mouth.

Just then I heard a loud bang from behind me, followed by the sound of Aiha cursing the heavens. Looking over my shoulder I asked. "Does the chef need help?"

"No no it is all alright." Aiha called out. "Just a minor setback is all, nothing to be alarmed about."

"Okay, but if you need help just let me know." I called back.

"Will do monsieur." she called back effectively ending the conversation.

Looking back at Quinn she had an amused look on her face. "Yes?" I asked curious to what was so amusing.

"I was just curious on how you two met and well...what she...well is." she said looking at if it hurt her to ask. Not knowing if it was a sensitive topic, and not wanting to ask too many questions.

My mind again traveled to 3 years ago. "Well a friend of mine and I both created her." I began to explain. "We were working on a project for school and we decided to do something that would make us revered among the world. So we decided to make the first AI that had self awareness, which had never been done before mind you. For an AI to be stated to have self awareness it has to pass certain tests that show there self awareness. There were two tests that we did first that we created. One was a test called "the three wise men" test, and the other was the "silencing pill test" We had created the first robot to solve these problems but it didn't have whole self awareness. Se we come up with a new test. Called the "residence test" what this test entailed was if an AI could hold a residence like a human then it could be effectively be titled self aware. By hold a residence I mean that it has to be able to do certain things repetitively to stay alive or functioning in the case of a machine. Well this turned out to be an impossible test if you will, so we had to come up with a way to "cheat" if you will. I came up with the idea to create an AI that didn't know anything and had to learn. My friend did not agree." I finished. My voice trailing off as my eyes lost focus as I again recalled what happened to Alison.

"And...?" Quinn asked urging me to continue

"I told you we had a difference of opinion, well mine as that if you used code you could create an AI that had the mind of a child and only learned through experience and that way you could teach it to have self awareness. Well Alison didn't agree, she said that if we did that we would just be training it, not teaching it. So she came up with the Idea we could transfer our memories to the unit and it would learn self awareness from us. The only flaw with this was that we would have to download our memories and to do that we would have to insert a electrical probe into our mind. That would kill us so I told her no and shot it down instantly, she on the other hand had a better idea. She did it against my will and killed herself." I explained.

As I told Quinn my friend killed herself she gasped. "I'm so sorry, that's horrible." she told me.

"It was a long time ago." I told her. "What happened that night was horrible but gave birth to something or someone wonderful. You see, my friend was right all along. Aiha has full self awareness but it was at a great price. After all that had happened I eventually didn't even tell anyone about Aiha because I has so heart broken. So we've lived here nobody knows she exists, and she created a processing core that computers use, that I sold to a computer company for a salary if I (or she) makes a new one every couple of years and they get to say they created it. So with that they get a new thing that makes their computer better and I get money. So its a win win." I finished.

Quinn looked at me weird for a little while until she asked. "What's a computer?"

"Oh, I forgot." I said "You're not from here...um... a computer is a device that allows you to look up any information you want on anything, as well as play games and communicate with others that have computers, and a processing core is used to make the computer carry out commands faster."

"Okay, I think I understand." she nodded confirming her understanding. "If you do not mind I have one more question." she said sheepishly.

"It's truly fine, ask away." I said in an upbeat tone trying to show her I did not mind.

"Before you...well...insisted that I leave...though that was before you...knew my origin I was...well curious if you would still want me to...leave, because I-I...don't want to...impose or anything it's just...I don't have anywhere to go...and I was wondering... if well...I could stay her?" She asked timidly and awkwardly. It was obvious she didn't ask for help often, so this was hard for her. "Only if you are completely okay with it and only until I can learn a little more about here and find somewhere for me to go then I will leave and not bother you." she finished quickly.

Her question caught me off guard and the comment she made after even more so. I hadn't thought of where she would stay since I realized that she didn't know this world or anyone in it. I couldn't turn her away, I may not talk to people and keep to myself a lot but I still cared about people.

Though before I could get that out, a certain blue person spoke for me. "Of course you can stay, we live here alone, and monsieur Lain makes plenty enough money for two or more people to live here." Quinn and I looked behind me to see Aiha standing there confidently.

"Well." I began looking back at Quinn with a smile. "That I think...is your answer."

* * *

 _ **Kerbal:**_

Review: So... Who was correct? Was Lain right with the teaching or did you do a 'strait outta Halo' (the creation of an AI was explained in "hunt the truth season 2") and make the direct knowledge transfer? I guess the AI tech allowed him to retire that early (no mention of a job I can remember). Man that is a traumatising expereience.

Whelp, bye bye lore. You and me had a good run but now the time has come to say goodbye. I am at this point uncertain as to the direction of the story as it appears to have only taken place in one general area.

Satire: "Surprise me." Well now ;) aphrodisiac anyone?  
Right now I'm quite confused in my "feeling" as I almost never form any emotive connection and when I do they are so incredibly weak, its like trying to annoy me with a fly thousands of kilometres away.

The only that made me feel empathy in years has been Ori and that game made me cry (that game is so god damn beautiful, don't even watch the trailers just see some images on the steam store before you play it and play it in a dark room alone, it's worth the time and money. Shameless promotion) so congrats I guess, you confused my very lacking empathy (probably a problem but has saved me emotional harm in the past).

The walltext has finished. See you next time.

 _ **Me:**_

I explained everything so you will now know. :3

Yeah, I couldn't stay to the lore forever because in the lore champs don't come to our world.

Lol, so is it safe to say you would like for Aiha to play matchmaker? That is an idea I have not previously thought of but now I'm going to have to think about it. As it may be a good place for awkward situations that could be funny. :^)

So what part exactly made you feel the fells that you feel for the feeling that you feel? haha annnd...thank you? I think.

R.I.P. wall text. ByeBye :)

 _ **SomeOneWhoCared:**_

Hey,ur story is going pretty nicely but I would love if u would like make them as long and/or even longer then this.

 _ **Me:**_

I got you dude It may take me a little longer to upload since it would be doubling the content but, I will try my good sir.


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys here's another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

Aiha walked into the kitchen after Lain had asked her to make him and Quinn some breakfast. He had told her to surprise him and that is exactly what she planned on doing. It had been so long since anyone had been in our house that she came up with a plan to see if she could get them to fall in love, so Lain wasn't always in a bad mood and maybe it would heal some of his wounds. The only thing was that she didn't know all that much about human relationships so she decided to use the only tool she had and look up stuff on the internet. As she searched the web she came across aphrodisiacs, and her eyes glittered as she learned what they do. This was the perfect thing and the first step in her plan. As she looked she was curious as to what she could make that could combine a lot out of the minimal food they had.

She decided on something that could combine a couple of these 'aphrodisiacs' yet still be good. What she chose were honey, chocolate, and bananas, but what could she make? Searching through the internet again and found a recipe that she could make easy. Opening the cupboards she found pancake mix and well as all the extra ingredients she would need. She put both the honey and the chocolate (that she found in chip form) in the cake batter. Mixing them into the batter until she was satisfied with the consistency. She heated butter in a frying pan and began making the pancakes. After she had made the pancakes she took two plates and set them on the table. She put two pancakes on each plate, peeling two bananas she sliced them and put them on the side in a decorative line. Next she took powdered sugar out of the cupboard and sprinkled it onto of the pancakes. Then grabbing some mint she topped it for garnish. Satisfied with her work she left the room.

As she walked out of the room she seen Lain and Quinn talking and caught the tail end of a conversation. "...and I was wondering... if well...I could stay here?" She heard Quinn ask. "Only if you are completely okay with it and only until I can learn a little more about here and find somewhere for me to go then I will leave and not bother you." the purple haired woman finished. Looking at Lain for an answer Aiha feared he would turn her away then her plan would fail. She had never failed anything before and she wasn't going to start now. "Of course you can stay, we live here alone, and monsieur Lain makes plenty enough money for two or more people to live here." Aiha said quickly in a confident tone. Lain turned around and looked at Aiha then back to Quinn. "Well, that I think...is your answer." he commented to Quinn.

* * *

"What did you make for us Aiha?" I asked turning back around to the tiny woman behind me. She looked at me almost surprised then shook her head like she was clearing her thoughts before speaking.

"I made pancakes." she said in a happy tone.

"How does that sound Quinn?" I asked turning to my new roommate.

Her hands were clasped together and she was looking down. Looking back up to me she had a concerned look on her face. She looked at me for a long time, until finally saying "I don't know what a pancake is."

Behind me Aiha giggled and I could feel my jaw hit the floor in disbelief. "You've never had a pancake?" I asked just to be sure I heard her right.

"No." she said looking down then back up to me offering a small smile.

"Aiha bring the pancakes out now. I refuse to have one of my friends not know what a pancake is." I said looking at Aiha. She nodded and returned to the kitchen. Turning back to Quinn I motioned her towards the table beside me. "Have a seat." I said. She obliged and sat across from me. Aiha walked out with two plates in her hands and handed them to us.

Quinn looked at the pancakes. "What is this 'pancake' made of?" she asked poking it with the fork that was on her plate. "It is a combination of dough, spices, and eggs. Also it has chocolate, and honey in it. Aiha explained as she jump up onto the table.

"It's quite good." I commented before taking a bite of the fluffy pastry into my mouth.

Quinn watched me take the piece into my mouth trying to gauge my reaction. It was good, the chocolate mixed with the honey in the pancake to almost make a heavenly, creamy, light, fluffy, piece of heaven. Seeing my reaction, which was only good, she decided to take a bite. As she took a bite her tongue screamed with delight. Never before had she tasted this 'chocolate' but it was amazing. Before she knew it she had eaten her whole plate in a flash. Realizing that she had eaten all of her food she looked up at me as I was surprised she was already done.

"You like the food, yes?" Aiha asked her from her position in between us.

Quinn looked down guiltily and nodded. "Yes, I've never had chocolate before, it's quite good." she said quietly.

Again I felt my mouth hit the ground. "Never?" I said in disbelief.

"No, we don't have anything that grows chocolate on Valoran." she said

It was at this moment that I lost it. I began to laugh hysterically as did Aiha. As we laughed, Quinn looked down and was blushing with embarrassment. I noticed that she was embarrassed so I stopped laughing and when Aiha noticed I stopped so she stopped as well. "I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to laugh. Its just chocolate is made. It doesn't grow on trees." I apologized.

"Oh." she said. "I apologize I did not realize this."

"Quinn you don't have to apologize for things you don't know about. It is fine, nobody is judging you." I told her.

"Alright." she gave in.

"Anyway I think we need to go shopping for you. Buy you some clothes, shoes, stuff like that. What do you think?" I asked her.

"That sounds good." she said a smile returning to her face.

"Then it's settled after this we'll go shopping, and don't worry it won't be that cold outside, plus we'll get into my car." I told her.

Once I finished my breakfast I gave Quinn a coat and some shoes, then we left the house leaving Aiha and valor behind because nobody could learn about them. Getting to the garage where I left my car Quinn inspected it and was a little cautious about just getting inside when she couldn't control what was going on. After assuring her that she would be fine and I wouldn't put us in harms way I finally got her to get in the car. She was scared for lack of a better term. I assured her the whole way to the store that she would be fine.

We finally got to the store and went inside, Quinn thought it was amazing that all the clothes were premade. "In Valoran we would go to a tailor and order clothes made and it would be done in a couple of days to a week." she explained. I told her that society here was a lot different here. Machines made our clothes not people, and everything was made in bulk and often wasted. She explained that nothing was wasted in Valoran because precious resources were not always available. Finally we got to the women's section of the store.

"What size shirt do you where Quinn?" I asked her looking at a carousel of shirts.

"Size?" she asked. "Back in Valoran clothes are tailored to fit us perfectly."

"Well that's not the case here...um...here try these two shirts on and tell me which one fits best." I told her handing her a small and medium sized shirt, and pointing her towards a changing room. She walked over and closed the door to change. Then I realized she would need underwear. Thinking back I really hadn't looked at her chest. Trying to think I guessed a B or a C would work. I walked into the bra isle and picked one of each that I thought would fit her. Next we're panties, ugh I so did not want to do this I just picked a pack of plain white ones that I thought were good. Then I walked over to the changing stall she was in and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Quinn it's me Lain, I have some... uh... underwear for you to wear under your clothes." I told her kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, okay thank you." she said sticking her hand out of the door to take the clothes. I handed her the undergarments and after she took them I sat on a nearby bench and waited for her to finish getting dressed. After a while she came out still in my shorts but she had one of the shirts I had gave her on. It was a picture of Marilyn Monroe and though Quinn didn't seem like the person that would be able to pull of a shirt like that, but with her slim figure and short hair it fit her well. "This one fits the best, the other one was to tight for my liking she told me handing me the other one.

"Alright then, that size is medium, or marked by an 'M' on the tag in the back. Let's find you some pairs of pants then we'll come back here and you can chose what kind of shirts you want." I told her.

"Alright." she said waiting for me to lead the way. I turned and headed towards where the pants were hanging up.

"I really don't know what size you would were so..." I began before picking pairs of pants off another carousel. "Here." I have her 4 pairs. "These are sizes 2,3,4, and 5. So try them on and tell me which is best." I finished

"Okay, thank you." Quinn said returning to the changing room. Our day went like that for a while with her trying on different clothes and and shoes, and finally we found her sizes for everything. After a while I began to notice how naturally beautiful Quinn was. In the League of Legends community Quinn wasn't really viewed as a beautiful woman. She wasn't a voluptuous woman like almost all of the female champions were portrayed. She had a toned and athletic body, she was stunning in my eyes. However not just her looks but her personality was wonderful. She was kind, and a joy to be around.

I had come up with the original sketch and idea for Quinn for riot, and it was amazing that she was everything I imagined she would be like in real life. Though I had just technically just met her I felt like I knew her, like I had found a missing piece of my being and she was that piece.

We left the store a couple of hours later with a whole wardrobe for Quinn. She didn't want me to do so much for her and that she would repay me. I kept telling her that she owed me nothing and that is was nothing that she needed to worry about. Little did we know the whole time we were there we were being watched from the shadows by 2 people who didn't know what they were up to, but planned to find out.

* * *

 _ **Kerbal**_ :

The return of the little green astronaut.

Review: FINALLY! ANSWERS! I'm... I'm not sure where to go from here. the uncomfortable-ness has gone and is replaced with dread at my french teacher's incoming wrath (I didn't do some homework). Also I call it, she was trying to make an aphrodisiac, that's why she denied help! My quiet suggestion is fruiting (‸).

As for what sparked my feels, probably a small shock from the breakdown of a character. I don't often see it happen and being a participant of a social ideology of emotional repression (thank ye gentlemen of England, I'm not sure how much this has changed over the many years) these scenes strike me as highly odd from a character I have so often seen as in control of their thoughts and feelings.

I must now sleep, goodnight and wish me survival.

 _ **Me**_ :

What?

Lol, French teachers op, and yes.

I like to break down all characters because I feel they are more relatable.

 _ **SomeOneWhoCared**_ :

Hoi, I was wondering if there's gonna be a *cough cough * lemon *cough * scene here? :)

 ** _Me_** :

I'm sorry but not for a while :(


	12. Chapter 11

Well guys here it is. This took me a while to write. DAMB YOU WRITERS BLOCK! But anyway leave reviews so I know what is wrong. :3

* * *

Chapter 11

A Quinn and I pulled up into the driveway after our shopping spree, a classical rock song was just finishing blaring from my car stereo speakers. Quinn said that the music was awesome and that it reminded her of the band Pentakill that used to play in Valoran.

'Where do we go now?'

'Oh'

'Where do we go now?

'No, no, no, no, no, no'

'Sweet child'

'Sweet child of miii-iiii-ii-ii-iine'

After the song ended we grabbed our bags and walked into my building. "I really liked that song, who performs it?" Quinn asked as we walked up to my door.

"Guns and Roses is there name." I told her. "The are one of my favorite bands. I continued.

Opening my door we were met with Valor on the table with his wings stretched out at his sides. Across from him was Aiha doing a similar pose with her arms staring back at Valor, a determined look on her face. Me and Quinn just stood and looked on wondering what was going on. Valor and Aiha stared at each other for thee longest time. Suddenly Aiha ran forward as did Valor. Valor swept his left wing low in an attempt to knock Aiha off the table. Aiha was to quick though she jumped onto the sweeping wing and began to run up the bird. Noticing that his first attack had failed the blue eagle flapped his wings causing Aiha to fly up into the air. Watching his prey fly helplessly through the air he pumped his wings once and propelled himself in her direction with his maw open. With perfect aim Aiha disappeared within his beak as he landed on the floor in front of us.

"Aiha!" I yelled. "Let her go!" I screamed running at Valor to try and save my friend.

"Monsieur Lain wait!" I heard Aiha's voice yelling from Valor. I froze in confusion "You can release me Valor dear." she said in a calm commanding voice. Valor obliged and leaned his head down and released the AI onto the floor. Then flew onto one of the chairs by the table. I was at a loss for words, looking at Quinn she shrugged showing her similar confusion.

"Aiha...what is going on here?" I asked.

She looked up at me and Quinn and began. "Well, you two left me a Valor here alone. So to pass the time we decided to play. What you witnessed was him cheating to win." Aiha said the last part glaring at the bird next to her. Which in reply he turned his head away but stuck out his chest triumphantly. "Anyway monsieur, I trust your escapade was a successful one." She continued looking back at us.

"That it was, as you can see Quinn is dressed in attire more fitting of a woman." I told her holding out my arms in Quinn's direction. Aiha looked her up and down seemingly thinking.

"It is very lovely madam, and if I may be so bold, monsieur Lain also thinks you look rather exquisite. He is just too shy to compliment you on such." She finished with a smirk.

Quinn then turned away from me blushing, causing me to blush as well. "Aiha." I began rubbing my neck. "I have already told Quinn that she looks good in these clothes. Now if you would please stop trying to do things like that please." I said a little nastier than I meant to.

Aiha looked at me for a while until she spoke "If you would excuse me I must go prepare supper." Turning around she walked into the kitchen without another word.

Quinn just shrugged. "Where am I going to sleep?" she asked walking into the apartment.

"I have a spare bedroom you can sleep in down the hall, it's the the last door on the left." I told her. She thanked me and made her way to the bedroom. I walked into the kitchen to stock the groceries I had bought as well and talk to Aiha. As I walked in I noticed Aiha sitting on the edge of the counter her hands on her lap and her head hanging low.

I walked over to the fridge and put the food items I bought inside. Turning around Aiha was still sitting on the counter but her color was changing from a bright blue to a purple, signifying she was sad and that I had hurt her.

I picked her up and put her on my shoulder, then I sat down on the floor against the counter while she sat on my shoulder. "Aiha.." I began not really knowing what to say. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I said like I said it. It's just...I know you care about me, and I understand why. With my past, and what's happened to me I just...I don't want to be put in a situation where that could happen. I realize that you might see this woman as like my only chance for like a normal life but, I...she...I don't think this will end the way you hope it will. I love you for trying and for caring, your the best friend anyone could ask for...I just don't want to be hurt again. I hope you understand." I finished.

Aiha looked at the side of my head and seen a tear coming from my eye. She stood up and wiped it away with her hand. "Monsieur, I'm not sad at what you said. I am sad on the fact you think that just because you have been hurt in the past or because bad things have happened to you that you don't deserve to be happy. That is not true, you of all people deserve to be happy. You don't want me to push so I won't...I swear. I just want to tell you, I don't think you and her are that much different, and I can tell even if you two cannot that you like each other. Just...don't completely remove the idea from your mind." she finished.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Thank you for being such a good friend Aiha."

"Monsieur, I will always be your friend. Now get out and let me actually cook dinner." she said standing and jumping off my shoulder.

"Ok..ok I'll go see what Quinn is doing." I said getting up. "And thank you again." I said walking out of the door.

* * *

Walking into the room at the end of the hall Quinn flipped the switch she found on the wall, Illuminating the room. As she walked in a smile crept on her face, against the wall was a bed. She ran over dropped her bags beside the bed and laid down. Tears coming to her eyes. It had been so long since she had a bed of her own. Maybe being in this strange new place really was what she had been hoping for all this time. A new life.

Quinn decided to thank Lain again and tell him that she would do anything to make it up to him. Walking out of the room she realized he wasn't in the living room so she decided to walk into the kitchen, but hearing voices from the room she heard part of their conversation.

"I just don't want to be hurt again. I hope you understand." she heard Lain say.

"Monsieur, I'm not sad at what you said. I am sad on the fact you think that just because you have been hurt in the past or because bad things have happened to you that you don't deserve to be happy... Quinn finally realized what she was listening to was not meant for her to hear and turned around and went back to her room without making a sound. Making it into her room closed the door and slumped down onto the floor. He was just like her.

* * *

Walking across the living room floor and into the hallway I realized that Quinn had closed the door to her room. I knocked on the door and was met with a teary eyed, blue haired woman looking him in the eyes. She stood about 5'9" so he towered over her being a monster 6'5".

"Quinn are you okay? Whats wrong?" I asked wondering why she had been crying.

"I overheard you and Aiha talking and...you're just like me. You've been hurt like I have. I didn't think someone could be as hurt as me but you are. I-I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation I shouldn't have but it's good to know someone knows how I feel. When I was little I lost my little brother, I became a ranger for Demacia and fell in love. His name was Jarvan IV he was the prince. I loved him with all my heart and soul. One day he was on a patrol with his friend Garen and they were ambushed by Noxians. Everyone was killed and there were no survivors. I thought my life couldn't get worse until Demacia, the city-state I loved sold me to the institute of war. There I was forced to fight other slaves to the death in a cruel game. But death was not the end. They would revive us over and over again. We felt everything, every scratch...everything. That wasn't the only thing..." Quinn stopped and began sobbing. I didn't know what to do or say. The lore wrote the League as a good thing not this. I rushed over and gave her a hug as she began to speak again between sobs. "They...they raped us...the women. They did what they wanted...and if we got pregnant..." She stopped talking and started to cry again. "They...they..." Quinn couldn't find the words. So pushing off me she lifted her shirt and I couldn't believe what I saw. Across her stomach was a jagged scar that ran all the way across her abdomen. I knew automatically what she was trying to say and I took her into another hug. This time not letting her go.

"Quinn... " I began. "I am so sorry those horrible things happened to you but I promise that in no way will anyone hurt you again." I said told her while squeezing her. "Never again."

We stood there for a while in each other's arms. Me just being her rock. After a while she calmed down and spoke. "I'm sorry Lain."

"What for?" I asked her.

"Listening to your conversation It was none of my business." she said in a shaky voice.

I pushed her to arms length to look her in the eyes. "Quinn it is alright. I'm not mad at you at all." I told her.

She nodded her head. "Thank you." was all she said before my phone started to ring. Causing her to jump, "What was that."

I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it. 'Mom' is what it read. "It's a phone and I'm sorry but I have to answer this." I told her.

"Okay." she said leaving my side and sitting on her bed.

"Hello." I said to my mom.

"Hi honey, I was just calling to see how you're doing." She asked.

"I'm doing good, I got a new room mate." I said looking at Quinn. "Beside that nothing is new. How about you?"

Oh, nothing same old same old. Nothing you need to worry about honey. I'm just glad you're having fun. I got to go I was just calling to say hi." she said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." I told her hanging up.

"Who was..." Quinn began to ask until there was a loud knock on my door.

"Hold on." I said walking into the living room and to the door. Opening the door I was met with a strange pistol in my face causing me to freeze immediately. Looking down the barrel I was met with a black man who's attire I recognized immediately. As well as his companion who was silent. My only question was what the hell?

* * *

Who are they? What do they want? I don't know.

 _ **Kerbal**_ :

A little green astronaut is a kerbal, google it.

Hmm, stalking intensifies, it's fanboys. I know it! Oh wait a minute. You said the first chapter would become relevant soon. Huh.  
Lenny faces are not shown. Bummer.

Overall, clear. I might suggest splitting the first text a bit more as due to the way most people read on a computer it causes me to glance and skip. There are studies on this.

I hope you're fairing this winter well as so far I froze my ass off in an open field in 7*C with horrible windchill (it almost never gets this cold and I'm used to 20's. Sue me). Ah baseball. I should probably do my homework now.

 _ **Me**_ :

It looks really creepy as hell.

Not so much explained but I'll explain what was up with the notebook soon.

I'm doing ok with winter I live in AZ so its awesome weather.

 _ **SomeOneWhoCared**_ :

Soo not for a while, but there is gonna be on? /:I

 _ **Me**_ :

I really don't know if I will actually put any in at all, but if I do it will be at the end.


	13. Chapter 12

Alright guys I'm back. I'm sorry for being gone so long. I've been really busy with school and work that I just haven't had time to upload any chapters. Sorry for it taking so long, but here we are.

Oh, and IMT for worlds 2016. WildTurtle is the best adc NA. XD (lost al my fans but oh well)

* * *

Chapter 11

I could feel beads of sweat running down my face as I stared at the strange pistol that was pointed at my head. The man holding the gun was someone I had seen before, but only in an eagle eye view of the rift. The gun pointed at my face glowed an eerie silver/white the pulsated as if it had a heart beat. Who held the gun was someone I noticed besides being dressed in normal attire. His hands were wrapped in bandages like gloves covering to about mid forearm. He wore a plain white T-Shirt covered by a orange unbuttoned collared shirt. As I noticed his blue jeans and hiking boots that finished his outfit as he spoke in an even and commanding voice.

"You are not an abomination of nature therefore not who I am sworn to vanquish." He began. "Release my companion and you're life will not meet a swift end."

Quinn then came from behind me and looked at the man in shock. "Lucian i-is that you?" she asked.

"It is I young one, it is good to see you after all of these years. I had feared the worse when the Institute become corrupt. It is good to see my fears did not become reality." He said bowing his head slightly still not removing his gun from my head. "I have come to remove you from this man's captivity." he stated looking back to me.

"Lucian this man is a friend, he is not holding me here against my will, quite the opposite." She told him trying to calm the light slinger down so he didn't shoot me.

His eyes narrowed as he stared at me for a prolonged time until finally seeming like he made up his mind. "Very well." he said removing the gun from my head and again bowing his head toward Quinn. "I apologize for pointing my gun at you and being short with you. When I found my companion here the man that held her was attempting to unspeakable things to her. I showed up just in time, I told him to release her but he refused and attacked me so I was forced to end his life." he said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand and gave it a good shake. "It is fine, I understand your worry." I told him and he nodded.

With no gun clouding my vision I finally got a good look at the person beside Lucian and I couldn't help but have a smile on my face. A woman with long blue and golden hair stood behind him and to his left. She wore a thin gray sweater and blue jeans with the same boots as Lucian.

"Sona? Is that you?" Quinn asked now noticing her standing beside Lucian. She shook her head in confirmation and waved slightly. "It's so good to see you!" Quinn continued running and hugging her friend lovingly.

Quinn then turned back to me. "Is it okay if they come in?" she asked like she needed my permission

"Of course." I began. "You live here to. I cannot tell you what you can and cannot do." I told her, stepping aside.

She smiled and thanked me taking Sona's and Lucian's hands and pulling them into the apartment. I waited for them to enter before closed the door and turning to them.

"Quinn how did you arrive in this place?" Lucian asked inspecting his surroundings.

As Quinn told the story of how she got here I inspected all three of them. Quinn sat beside Sona and I only now realized how young she must have been when she joined the League. Now she seemed to be in her mid to late twenties, from what Quinn said she joined the league at the young age of 18. Sona and Lucian on the other hand looked to be easily 30's to 40's.

Lucian's hair was in its signature dreadlocks ponytail, but silver started to flow from his temples and his face seemed old and rugged. Sona also showed signs of aging, her once bright blue hair was now duller. Her face, once the face of a naive girl who knew nothing about the world was now the face of a wise woman who had seen many things in her days.

I couldn't help but feel strange as I looked upon these three. They were people of a game I used to play. I had become attached to them in the game, but of course on an impersonal level. I knew about them, who they were, what they had gone thru. Yet only now I could realize they were people. With emotions, beliefs, likes, dislikes. I thought since they were in a game they would never age, they were only pixels, but age they did. It is a real feeling. Viewing someone as a possession. Only to have them come to life and completely change your view on everything.

"What do you think Lain?" hearing my name I was brought out of my daze to see all three of them looking at me.

"Come again." I said. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." I said looking at Quinn who asked the question.

"I asked if it would be alright if Lucian and Sona stayed with us, since they have nowhere to go." She said, all of them still looking at me.

"Uhm..." I began, I started to walk around lost in thought and thinking out loud. "Well we only have to rooms but we could bunk up...I don't have that much food here, but I could go shopping..."

My train of thought was cut off by a tiny blue person entering the room. "Why hello everyone, may I take orders for drinks?" Aiha asked looking at the two new people she had never seen before.

"Tea would be nice if it is not to much of a burden." Lucian said turning to her and bowing his head.

"Not in the slightest monsieur, I will return with your tea momentarily." she said turning and walking back into the kitchen.

Sona stared at Aiha until she left then turned to Quinn and started signing with her hands. "Yes...no...yes...I thought so to...I don't think so...Aiha is her name." Quinn continued to answer the maven's questions. Lucian seemed to understand their conversation because he nodded along.

"That is amazing." he finally said turning to me. "Is that true?" he asked.

"Is what true? I don't understand." I asked, confused.

"That you put a human into a machine." Lucian remarked. I took a deep breath preparing to tell a long story.

* * *

"Then I answered the door and you pointed a gun at my head and now we are here." I finally finished an hour later thanks to Lucian's and Sona's questions. Lucian holding a now cold cup of tea nodded to himself, deep in thought. Sona seemed to be deep in thought as well. "Quinn can I speak to you for a second?" I asked the ranger looking at her.

"Of course." she said standing. I also stood and walked to my room Quinn in tow. I walked in and sat on my bed rubbing my face and taking a deep breath thru my nose. Quinn closed the door behind her as she entered before standing in front of me with a concerned look on her face. "You are okay, yes?" he asked.

Removing my hands from my face I looked at her long and hard. Was I okay? No I really am not okay. Video game characters are coming to life and are real. How would anyone react. "I am fine." I began. "I just wanted to talk to you in private for a minute." Another deep breath, and my emotions started to take control of my body, boiling over looking for escape. I looked down to the floor before speaking again. "I-I don't know where to go from here...I honestly don't know what to do. What if there are more champions, what if there isn't, is this forever, what if it's not, what if one of you dies, what if...what if..." I said without taking a breath, my overwhelming thoughts pouring out.

Raining in my emotions I again took in a deep breath and looking up at Quinn continued. "I'm not doing okay. My life has been turned upside down and everything I took as fact...everything I believed in...now I just don't know, and I know that you guys are in a strange and different world, but you are only are responsible for yourself. I am responsible for all of you so instead of having to worry about myself 'I have to worry about all of you and I just...I don't know. I don't know what to do or how to react."

I fell silent not knowing what else to say to explain the weight I felt on my shoulders. I didn't want people to have to lean on me anymore. Every time someone leaned on me something bad always seems to happen to them, and I don't want these people to be hurt anymore then they already are. I then felt a hand lay softly on my right shoulder, then another hand cup my chin and raised my head so I was staring into Quinn's Amber-Golden eyes. She didn't say anything, only holding my gaze. Looking into her eyes I was reminded of how me and Kelly always stared into each other's eyes. All those memories pushed their way to the forefront of my mind causing tears to claw their way out of my eyes.

As I started to cry Quinn's eyes grew in surprise. She sat to my right and pulled me into a hug, resting my head on her shoulder. I hate showing my emotions, making others worry about me when they should be worried about themselves. If you don't let anyone in you don't get hurt and you don't hurt anyone either. "Lain, I don't know what to say. Yes we are in a new world but this world is better off than our world. This world isn't under ruthless rule of mad mages that think that they are entitled everything. We are happy to be in a new world so we can have a chance of having a better life. We didn't have ties to our world so it is not so bad for us. You on the other hand had a life and suddenly we took over that life. I am sorry that I put you in this position I do not wish to be a burden. Now that Lucian and Sona are here I have companions to help me live in this world. If you so wish it I will leave and you will not have to worry about us." Quinn said still holding me in a hug.

I stopped crying quickly and looked at her with a serious face. "Quinn...I-I don't want you all to leave. Not in the slightest,l and even though you say I won't have to worry about you three but I will in the fact that I'm the first person from this world that you trusted. I don't want you to leave it is just so overwhelming. I just need a bit to get used to it. I'm sorry for crying I don't do it often so you won't have to worry about it happening again. What I really wanted to talk to you about was what rooms everyone will be sleeping in." I finished, standing and looking at Quinn.

Her face read that she knew I was shutting up my emotions. Instead of pushing more she consented, answering my question instead. "Well if it would be fine with you I think having you and Lucian share a room and Sona and I would be the best so that we can have the most privacy." She said still sitting on the bed.

"Then it's settled then. Let's go tell them." I said holding the door open for Quinn. We walked back into the living room and seen Sona and Lucian in what seemed to be a argument since I could only understand half of the conversation.

"No, that is not possible it is just an old wives tale. Trust me, chasing ghosts is what I've done for years. Lucian said to Sona in disagreement over something. Sona just shook her head and started making movements with her hands, which I could only guess is sign language. Once she finished Lucian shook his head again still in disagreement. "You can try but if something happens I won't be able to stop it." He told her. She nodded her head then looked at Quinn and I.

She motioned her hands towards Quinn then pointed at me. Quinn looked at me then back to Sona then back to me one more time. "I don't think so." she said looking back to Sona yet again. Sona nodded her head and made more motions with her hands. Quinn finally shrugged. "I guess you could try." she said.

"Try what exactly?" I asked looking from one person to the next.

It was Lucian who spoke, and when he did a chill ran down my spine. His words were almost a whisper. "She is going to try to meld her mind to yours."

* * *

 ** _Kerbal_** :

Um, promise delivered then... Wait... I'm confused now. Correct me if I'm wrong but his mother was abducted in the first chapter, has he known what was happening this whole time?  
Not sure why they had to greet him with a pistol to the face, seems unessicarily rude, it not like he's going to try anything.

I'm curious what this "attire" is; gangster slacks and sweat pants or Hitman 47 tuxedo. Due to lain rcognising it I think he's in on the illuminati or sells to a drug lord.

Honestly, kerbals grow on you when you play KSP. They're naturally insane or straight faced and the amazing animations from the devs, coupled with the fanatical worshipping from the community of Jebediah Kerman (for being the most badass kerbal alive) just draws people in eventually.

Please ignore any messed up sexualisation of them, it's horrible and unfortunately unavoidable when looking for a wallpaper in google images. Some people are just wakko. (Feel free to not include the last 2 paragraphs in the copy paste review at the bottom.

 _ **Me**_ :

He went missing and his mom called the cops. read it again and tell me if it is really confusing and if so I will go back and fix it.

All was explained :3

They are weird. Kind along the lines with the Happy Tree Friends cast.

 _ **SomeOneWhoCared**_ :

Good good the more I can read :3

 _ **Me**_ :

Yessir, more it is.

 _ **Guest**_ :

Did you give up or am I just blind and/or stupid for not realising something obvious

 _ **Me**_ :

No, I've just been really busy. and you are not blind and or stupid. :^)


End file.
